


【授权翻译】Sanctuary 庇护

by GlaireG, Leia_Karino



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, 剧本中的情感关系, 折磨, 救援, 柏拉图式的灵魂伴侣, 虐身／治愈
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 22:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlaireG/pseuds/GlaireG, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leia_Karino/pseuds/Leia_Karino
Summary: 在第二次世界大战期间，Crowley（这可怜的家伙）在一个非常不巧的时间从欧洲逃去了夏威夷。Kushiel，负责惩戒的天使，臆断珍珠港事件是Crowley所为，因此袭击了他。在面对死亡时，Crowley要求行使他得到庇护的权利——在教堂之外除非有一位天使自愿授予才能获得的权利。猜猜他找了谁？现在Aziraphale需要进行一场在他的同事看来不像是救援的救援。





	【授权翻译】Sanctuary 庇护

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sanctuary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724617) by [AEpixie7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AEpixie7/pseuds/AEpixie7). 



> I would like to express my gratitude to AEpixie7, who created this breathtaking fic. My translation cannot do justice to its beauty. I would also like to thank my beta, Leia_Karino, for her patience and indispensable support. 
> 
> 【译者的话】：在此感谢原作太太和我的校对狩野君 (Leia_Karino)。如果大家喜欢的话，请点回原链接给作者点小心心哦。  
> 【警告】：本文有很多详细的暴力描写，看上去就很疼的那种。不过可以放心, 这篇是清水文，没有任何的性描写哦。

 

Crowley 的手插在口袋裡，时不时地回头向后瞥上两眼，加快了脚步。他感到后脖颈处寒毛倒竖：悄悄跟随了他一晚上的那种不祥的感觉跟得越来越紧了。他转过又一个街角，已经不太在乎自己在走向哪里。整个星球上最糟糕的运气找上他了，他暗自想。

起初，当他刚从餐厅出来，感受到那股天使的气息时，他甚至觉得有些期待。自从敦克尔克一役后，他就已经一年多没有见到他傻呼呼的老天使了。战乱让他们俩都筋疲力尽。老实说，Crowley已经身心俱疲。他厌倦了底下不断给他传达命令，厌倦了愤怒、流血和暴力，厌倦了被人类互相仇恨和屠杀的才能辗压，厌倦了马不停蹄地穿梭在泥泞的壕沟和散发著特权味道的会议室之间，在人们的耳边传播邪恶的低语。但是比起这些 ... 他更厌倦孤身一人。他想念那些印在他脑海裡的，在里兹饭店度过的平静的下午，想念那些蠢兮兮，胡言乱语般的天马行空的对话。他知道自己还有地狱给他的，还没完成的任务，但是他不管不顾地逃走了。他真的已经受够了。自从波兰沦陷，他蛇类的血液就凉到了底。于是他逃走了，直接逃到了地球的另一边，一个有阳光和海声，能洗刷掉他脑海中砲火和枪声的馀音的地方。他逃到了夏威夷。

天杀的，最糟糕，最倒霉的选择。

海浪的 声音让他知道他已经靠近了海岸。不祥的感觉从后颈一路蔓延下脊椎，他的腿软了下来。这绝不是Aziraphale。他唯一一回从Aziraphale身上感受到这种程度的恶意，是他不幸把一杯酒打翻到一桌刚被修复完毕的旧书上的那次。当然，一顿昂贵的刺身和一杯上好的清酒就能轻易买回Aziraphale的原谅。

而现在不同，现在的这种气场要更有压迫性得多。他从那个髒兮兮的小餐馆裡出来前是付过帐的，他想，虽说即使不付他也不会有什麽负罪感。那里的茶糟透了，食物恐怕更好不到哪儿去。他在心裡默默做了个笔记：永远不要再在美军驻地喝茶。

他的双脚把他带到了海滩上。他没有绕回到那些黑漆漆的小巷 字子 ，而是开始在沙滩上一脚深一脚浅地行走，蛇皮鞋随著他的转身微微陷进沙子裡。海滩边上的停车场空荡荡的，在昏暗的路灯 光 下散发著阴森的气息。他乾笑了一声，懒洋洋地倒退了几步，环视了一圈四周，不自觉地吼道：“我知道你躲在那儿！”倘若这裡有凡人存在的话，他们恐怕要觉得这个对著空荡荡的沙滩大吼大叫的傢伙是个疯子。

翅膀扑动的声音传来。他还来不及反应，就已经 被 从后方被击倒在了地上。他将手支撑在沙子上，迅速转身将一条腿横扫过去，击中了那天使的双腿。对方向后跌倒下去，而Crowley迅速地爬起来，将他的对手压制在地上。然而在他准备击打他的敌人时，他的手腕被什麽滚烫的东西勾住了。他被拉回到地面，跌倒的天使则灵活地跳回了原位。Crowley低头扫了一眼他的手腕，那上面缠著一条绳子，看起来和普通的绳子无甚不同。然而绳子周围的皮肤灼灼作痛，血开始从皮肤和绳子的缝隙中渗出来。顺著绳子的方向，他看到另一个天使在轻蔑地向下看他，并且轻轻拉紧绳子，让它勒得更深。这个举动让 Crowley 痛呼出声。他的另一隻手环握住受伤的手腕，试图让疼痛减轻一些。现在他知道他们一定对这条绳子动过什麽神圣的手脚了：他的敌人们是抱著捕捉恶魔的目的前来的。

“好了！够了！你赢了！ ” 他嘶嘶地吼道。天使顿了一下，似乎因他开口说话有些吃惊。

“ 你看，我不是来找麻烦的，我发誓，我只是 ...”

“真的！？”他的捕获者不屑地，皮笑肉不笑地说，“一个地狱的喽囉，从战场上溜走没几天，战争就跟著过来了，你真的觉得我们会相信这只是个巧合？想挑唆地球上最强大的军事力量？你真是比我原先以为的还厚颜无耻。” 那天使不屑地哼了一声，又一次地拉动绳子——这一次相当用力地。Crowley的表情随之瑟缩了，但是他嚥下了即将从喉咙中溢出来的痛苦的尖叫。血已经在滴滴答答地流下来，浸湿了一小片沙子。他仍然握著他的手腕，小心翼翼地试图站起来，但是他身后的那个天使狠狠地踢在他双腿的后侧，让他双膝著地跌在了地上。Crowley恶狠狠地瞪了那天使一眼，然后意识到墨镜大概挡住了自己的怒视。

“ 你爱信不信，反正我说的是实话。我没做这事，这都是人类 —— 你们老闆最喜欢的小宠儿，自己搞出来的。要是你真觉得就因为我在附近，这倒霉事就要归功于我，那你真是个蠢货，”他咬牙切齿地挤出一个邪恶的笑容。原本站他身后的那个天使毫无徵兆地出现在他面前，攥紧的拳头很狠地打在他的下巴上。 Crowley再一次四肢摊开俯趴在地上，这一次血从他的嘴唇上流下来，浸得沙粒带上了铁鏽的腥味。

“ 你觉得这很好笑是不是，恶魔？ ” 天使愤怒地低吼， 把 他明晃晃的薑黄色头髮甩在他的脸上。他在Crowley身边跪下，抓住他的头髮迫使他的头向后仰过去。 Crowley想也没想就下意识地作出了回应，他并不喜欢这麽做，但是薑黄头的那张欠揍的脸让他别无选择。他对著天使的眼睛啐了口毒液，并且发出嘶嘶的威胁声。天使匆忙倒退，在疼痛中哀嚎，与此同时，他的天使伙伴将绳子在手腕上缠了几圈，准备迎接 Crowley 的进攻。然而 Crowley 恰巧利用了这一点。他跳起来用力将天使往他的方向拽过去，在对方即将跌倒的那一刻抬起膝盖猛击他的脸。天使倒在地上，捂着流血的鼻子。然而就在 Crowley 几乎要摆脱那条绳子的时候，另一条绳子击中了他的脚踝。

” 妈的。 ” 他咒骂道。他的脚被从他身下被拉过去。他在两条绳子之间挣扎，再一次发出本能的嘶嘶声。但是它们都很快被拉紧了。他被牵制着，像一只被困住的猎物。

“哟，哟，看看是谁在这里。”一个神秘的，比之前的更令人警觉的声音冷冰冰地说。第三个天使出现在黑暗中，随手将一根金色的长匕首 投掷 抛到空中，然后又轻而易举地接起来。能够摆脱这一小群乌合之众的信心在 Crowley心中迅速地黯了下去。先前的那两个丑角似乎很容易被击败，截止到之前，他还毫不怀疑自己能用战斗或花言巧语逃过一劫。但是同时对抗三个天使 ... 况且，这新的敌人身上的气场毫无疑问地表明他是一个天使长。

“ 伊甸园的蛇？！ ” 天使轻哼，低下身跪到Crowley面前，一只手粗暴地攥住他的下巴， “ 多漂亮的眼睛啊 —— 正好提醒了我，我们的天主真是公正。”

Crowley 垂下眼睛，看到他的墨镜半埋在沙子里。它们一定是在打斗的时候掉了下来。

“ 为它们感到羞愧，是吗？哦，多么让人愉悦啊。这么绝妙的，让你在六千年之后仍然感到羞耻的惩罚，也只有祂能够想出来了。”

那天使放开 Crowley 的下巴，站起身来再一次玩弄他的匕首。 Crowley 感到恐惧正在慑住他。他逃脱的可能性在慢慢变得越来越渺茫，而这一个天使是个不好对付的。与此同时，被天堂祝祐过的绳子在一点点榨干他恶魔的力量。如果他想同时对付三个天使，他必须拼尽全力，并且马上行动。

领头的天使走近了第一个天使，查看他被Crowley的毒液灼伤的部位。那低阶位的天使在被治疗的时候将绳子放松了些。Crowley抓住了这个机会。他将他的翅膀形体化，用力从地面上扑棱起来。另两个天使都在努力地遏制他，但是Crowley的突袭使他们措手不及。他俩扇动着翅膀，拼命地想要抓紧绳子将 Crowley 拉回原位。Crowley用尽全身的力气，咬着牙和绳子陷入手腕和脚踝带来的剧痛对抗着。那两个天使渐渐拉不住了，Crowley能看到绳子从他们的手指间滑脱。他很快就能逃脱了 ...

当那个大天使走近他的同事，不慌不忙地抓住缠在Crowley手腕上的那根绳子时，Crowley的心跳骤的加快了。他再一次被拉到地上。片刻之后，他发现自己已经被牢牢制住，大天使的膝盖压在他背上，他的双手都被紧紧绑在身后。他扑打翅膀拼命反抗，直到那天使拿出一把长剑，将他右边的翅膀深深地钉在沙地上。他的喉咙因为撕心裂肺的尖叫痛苦地灼烧，直到一把滚烫的匕首抵在了他的脖子上。他听到大天使在他耳边说： “ 恶魔，你还有什么遗言吗？ ”

Crowley感觉他的血管在带着他的心脏突突跳动。白热的圣器灼烧着他的皮肤，他无法抑制泪水在眼角汇聚。就这样了，一切都将在这里结束了，他想。六千年 … 他再也不能开他那辆漂亮的宾利了，再也无法和这个星球上最令人难以忍受的天使举杯共饮了。喔，上帝啊，Aziraphale。他甚至都不会知道我身上发生了什么。他会伤心欲绝的 …

“庇护， ”Crowley抽噎了一声。那天使僵住了。

“ 你说什么？ ” 天使轻声说，他的匕首微微动了一下，和Crowley的皮肤贴得更紧了，以至于它开始发出被烫伤的滋滋声。

“ 庇护。我要求庇护。 ” 他磕磕绊绊地说，声音因为恐惧而颤抖。天使僵持了片刻，Crowley几乎以为他无论如何都要割开自己的喉咙了。然而天使发话了，他的声音里充满了嘲弄。

“ 你现在不能要求庇护。你得在教堂里这么做才行。或者，得是一个天使将它赐予你。但是 …”

“Aziraphale，伊甸园东门的天使。 ”Crowley脱口而出。然后他感到那天使压在他背上的膝盖挪开了，尽管紧挨着他喉咙的匕首没有。接下来的沉默在他耳边嗡鸣。

“ 一个天使为什么要赐予一个恶魔庇护？那会让他看起来相当可疑的，再说，在炎剑那件事之后，Aziraphale的名声，怎么说，已经非常不怎么样了。 ”

Crowley知道他在把Aziraphale放到一个多么尴尬的处境里。现在的这个天使显然品级高于他。如果Aziraphale真的答应了的话，这样的向他寻求保护的举动极有可能会毁了他。 但是Crowley已经被绝境逼到了虚无的边缘，他已经被击垮了。

“ 我提出了请求，你必须执行到底 …”

“ 我不 ‘ 必须 ’ 做任何事。你是一个恶魔， ” 那天使不屑的声音听起来更像是一句咒骂。 “ 你不配像上帝的其他造物一样得到怜悯 …”

“ 我曾经是个天使。我像你们一样是被依着他的形象创造。而且，我很清楚你们那些愚蠢的规定，你们的主最不会容忍的就是他的天使们无视它们。相信我，我再清楚不过。 ”

天使再一次地沉默了。然而他的同伴们向前挪动了一点，眯起眼睛表示担忧。他们相信我， Crowley 感到一丝胜利，尽管在那该死的匕首挪开之前他无法感到放松。

仿佛过去了几个世纪，那大天使才不满地哼了一声，不情愿地让匕首顺着他脖子上的皮肤滑下，留下一条浅浅的割痕。

Crowley 大口地呼吸着，他终于松了口气，尽管威胁的解除让他意识到他的手腕和脚踝在突突作痛。而更疼的是他的右翅。当他向它投去一瞥时，他的呼吸几乎滞住了。他翅膀上敏感的皮肤货真价实地沿在剑刃撕裂了开来，正汩汩地流着血，而他的羽毛已经被那圣器烧焦。他强迫着自己不再去看，试图咽下一声悲鸣。

“ 你们说，一个天使从欧洲飞到这来要多久？ ” 大天使漫不经心向他的同事们问道，与此同时用一个神迹凭空变出一张羊皮纸和一支笔，并让那笔在纸上匆匆地写起字来。被Crowley打断鼻梁骨的那个天使仍然在擦着鼻血，可是这一点都没减弱他回答他的上司时语气里的愉悦的轻蔑。“嗯哼，我们中的任何一个大概两个多小时就能到，不过至于那个羽翼未丰的小天使 …” 他只说到了这儿，得意洋洋地被自己讲的俏皮话逗笑了。 Crowley瞬间产生了一种想要再折断他几块骨头的冲动。

“ 老天，看在撒旦的份儿上，我终于想起来我当时为什么堕落了， ”Crowley拉长声音说， “—— 为了不用听你们讲这些尖刻的废话。”

三个天使的注意力都回到了他身上。天使长的嘴唇向一边抽动了一下，显然是被激怒了。他阴沉地笑了一声，似乎不以为意地将那张羊皮质卷起来，用小指上的戒指在封缄处加盖上一个铃印，然后使出一个神迹，让那封诏令在空中消失了。他踌躇满志地将手插在口袋里，向伏跪在地上的恶魔走了过去。随着他的迫近， Crowley在心里越来越后悔先前的那句嘲讽。

“ 这样如何， ” 那天使想了片刻，在Crowley身前跪坐了下来，威胁般地用匕首的尖轻轻划过他的脖子和肩膀， “ 如果Aziraphale在两个小时之内能到这里，那我就考虑一下你的小要求。 “ 但是，如果他不到的话 …” 匕首的尖端划回Crowley的肩胛骨，未开刃的那一侧轻轻敲了敲他能自由活动的那只翅膀，“那么我会，慢慢地，将你的翅膀从你背上割下来，然后我会把这根匕首插进你心脏里，把你从这个世界上抹去。 ”

Crowley 努力地不把他的恐惧表现出来，他不想让天使得到他想要的反应。但是他听到了羽毛沙沙作响的声音，他被匕首触碰到的那只翅膀在不受控制地发抖。

天使站了起来，手指伸向钉住Crowley右翼的长剑。 “ 在那个时刻到来之前，你最好老老实实地闭嘴， ” 他低吼着，抓住剑柄转动了一圈，撕开一个更大的伤口。Crowley发出一声惨叫，这叫声随后被咽了下去，在末尾变成了一声抽泣。

“ 恶魔，你知道了吗？ ” 那天使停顿了一下，看到恶魔没有回应，他再一次地转动剑刃。

“ 我知道了！ ”Crowley大叫，他的整个身体都开始颤抖， “ 我 … 知道了 …” 他呜咽着，眼泪从双颊上流下来。天使长恶意地笑了，松开了剑柄。

“ 啊，我真希望那个权天使不会露面。折磨你真是太好玩了， ” 他鄙夷地说。Crowley不自觉地瑟缩了一下。他的职业经验告诉他，被惹怒的天使远比恶魔可怕。

当沉默降临，Crowley被推进了针扎火燎的折磨里。他除了将注意力集中在天堂用来控制他的绳子上别无他法，它们正在缓慢地陷进他手腕和脚踝上的皮肤。而且他天杀的翅膀 … 他从来没这么疼过，并且这疼痛似乎在随着每一分钟的流逝变得更糟。他开始感觉他靠外的肢体在因为麻木而刺痛。不久之后，他开始颤抖。失血在带走他本来就不高的蛇类的体温，几乎已经让它不存在了。他不知道他流了多少血，但是当他的耳朵里出现嗡鸣声时，他在身下蜷曲双腿，在绳子的束缚下尽力 地 手脚并用地跪坐起来。他因为牵动到翅膀上被剑刃戳穿的伤口而呻吟。他痛恨自己的声音听起来那么的绝望。

“ 天使，”他低声说，无法抑制的颤抖让他的声音听上去更像是一声空洞地喘息。泪水持续地从他眼中流下来，尽管他觉得自己已经远远超过了崩溃的阶段。

天使长走了过来，他的手仍然无动于衷地插在口袋里。

“ 拜托。那把剑， ” 他哀求道，因为翅膀的抽搐而痛呼， “ 求求你。 ”

天使长瞟了一眼剑和聚集在黑羽下的那一大滩血，眼神又回到 Crowley 身上。

“没想到你坚持了差不多一个小时才求饶，真是令人印象深刻。 ” 他笑了一声，又不屑地转身回到他的同事们身边。Crowley开始好奇这天杀的天使是谁，好奇这种程度的恶意和残忍是如何能够逍遥法外的。他自己因为比这轻多了的恶便坠落了。

并且，仅仅过去了一个小时。

这一认知像是一枚迫击炮弹一样击中了他。对他来说，这一个小时仿佛是几个世纪。他的整个身体都在剧烈地颤抖，他的手脚已经没有了感觉。冷汗湿透了他的脖子和后背，让他感觉冷到了心底。他在战场上目睹过太多死去的士兵，他知道他的身体正在陷入休克的初始阶段。他也足够了解那些来自天堂的武器，他明白濒临死亡的不只是他的肉身。被祝祷过的兵器造成的伤口即使再小也不会自动愈合，它们只会慢慢耗尽他的能量直到没有任何东西剩下。他不会仅仅被去形体化，他会直接彻底消失。

他蜷缩起来，仍然跪在沙子上，试着保持稳定的呼吸 —— 或许这能减缓他死亡的进程。以这样的速度，他也许都不能撑到Aziraphale到来。

如果 Aziraphale 来的话。

这个念头让一阵痉挛般的抽搐席卷过他全身。如果Aziraphale不会来呢？向一个恶魔赐予庇护也许会将他们的小约定暴露给其他的天使，也许他的上级也会知道。如果Aziraphale不愿冒险呢？他会愿意为了一个恶魔冒险吗？的确，他们是互相认识了几千年，但是 ...

我不值得，我不值得他冒险，他想。

我根本不该把他卷入这件事中来。我应该直接让他们杀了我。那样的话他根本就不会知道这件事，他大概会继续被困在在前线的某个地方，在这场该死的战争中为正义的那一方战斗。然而他现在知道他的朋友身上发生什么了。这会让他伤心欲绝的。

我不值得。

更多的抽搐淹没了他，他感觉黑影在他眼前飘过。他的身体在失去意识的边缘摇晃，几乎要跌倒在地上。然而当这个动作牵动到他被利刃穿透的翅膀，他的注意力又瞬间被拉回到翅膀上压倒一切的疼痛中。

他不知道自己多少次这样滑向失去意识的边缘，但是最终他再也无法忍受了。他绝望地试图把翅膀去形体化。他的翅膀的物质形态短暂地闪烁了一下，但是没能成功地消失。他痛苦地低吼，将所有的能量都汇聚到翅膀上，他已经顾不上在意自己的动作会引来天使们的注意了。有那么片刻，他的翅膀几乎完全地从这个平面上收回了。然而那把剑似乎因为感受到他的反抗而发光发热。当他的翅膀又一次形体化，紧挨着利刃的羽毛和皮肤瞬间被灼伤了，它们之下的血液沸腾了起来。 Crowley 再一次发出撕心裂肺的惨叫，他开始不管不顾地挣扎。他试着变回蛇的形态，獠牙滴着毒液，尖叫声变成充满威胁的嘶嘶声，直到他的肢体瘫软下来，獠牙也缩了回去，他自己的毒液呛进他的气管。他的身体耗尽了所有的力气，他试着逼迫它继续斗争，但是它毫无反应。只有他的肺还在疯狂地运作，重复着一次次短促的喘息。

“ 现在这可有点让人伤心了， ” 天使长无动于衷地说着，在沙滩上跪了下来，一边把玩着匕首，一边居高临下地打量着悲惨地倒在自己的血泊里的恶魔， “ 我真不想告诉你这个坏消息，但是时间 …”

他用手指玩弄着匕首的尖端，像是在展示那匕首有多致命一样让一小滴血从指尖上流出来。

“ 到了 ...”

“KUSHIEL!”

天使长迅速地向声音的方向看过去，他惊奇地松开了匕首。

“ 离那个恶魔远一点！ ”

Aziraphale 重重地落地， Crowley 感觉到他的羽翼在自己周围卷起一片风沙。他的声音里充满了敌意。

“ _ 现在 。 _ ”Aziraphale吼道。他的蓝眼睛怒视着Kushiel，像是一只猎食者在注视它的猎物。Kushiel不可思议地哼了一声，捡起匕首慢慢站了起来，将沙子从他的西装上掸下去。

“Aziraphale，不得不承认，看见你可真让我有点吃惊。你不是，呃 …” 他在Aziraphale面前站住，双手高傲地叉在胸前，做出一副趾高气扬的模样， “ 你在欧洲不是还有更重要的事情要做吗？比如说，处理人类之间的那件小争端？ “

Arizaphale没有理会他的挖苦。 “ 是的，我有。在这件事上我们是一样的。所以我很奇怪 … 三个天使怎么会在这个时候还有时间放下他们的任务 ... 就仅仅为了捉捕一只恶魔？”

Kushiel看上去思考了一下Aziraphale的话。当他发现自己并没有办法反驳，他威胁地向前走进了Aziraphale的个人空间： “ 好吧，我也一样困惑，你竟然会放下你神圣的任务 —— 我得说，用相当快的速度，飞过半个地球来回应一只恶魔的求助。 ”Kushiel靠得更近了，声音越来越低，直到他的脸只和Aziraphale的隔了几寸的距离。

令他失望的是， Aziraphale 面无表情，一动不动地保持着他的注视。 Aziraphale 很清楚对方在寻找任何软弱的征兆。

“ 这一个恶魔是我的责任。自伊甸园之时起，这件手的重要性便超过我其他的任务。因着我是那个被上帝选择出来派遣到地球的的天使，这里在我的管辖权下。我十分重视的职责是去阻止这个长驻人间的恶魔完成任何地狱派遣给他的任务。如果你试图未经我的同意越俎代庖，我会确保你我的上司 … 重新考虑你在我们中的地位。”

Kushiel 继续细细打量着Aziraphale的脸，咬了下嘴唇，轻笑了一声，向后退了一小步。他想要说些什么，但是Aziraphale打断了他。

“ 他做了什么？ ”

Crowley因为他的朋友的话瑟缩了一下。Aziraphale不会真的相信他做了什么活该被这样折磨的事情的 … 会吗？

“ 你认真的吗？ ”Kushiel假笑着说，双手插在腰间。

“ 我的责任是 ... 确保他得到和他的恶行相应的惩罚。他究竟做了什么？”

“你是真的不知道是不是？ ”Kushiel摇着头说。Aziraphale开始失去了耐心，他有些恼怒了。

“ 知道什么？ ”

“ 你还没听说这里发生了什么吗？ ”

“ 真抱歉我不知道最近的新闻。这半年多的时间里我都在战场上安抚死去的士兵的灵魂 —— 年轻，无辜的士兵们。所以，请原谅我的无知， ” 他用蔑视的语气厉声说。

“ 三天前这个恶魔离开了了欧洲的战场。就在昨天，日本无缘无故地对这个岛屿发动了攻击，把世界上最大的军事力量也卷了进来 —— 这意味着更多年的暴怒，傲慢，嫉妒和贪婪，成千上万的无辜的士兵的灵魂 … 你不能说这是个巧合吧？ ”*

Aziraphale重重地吞咽了一下，终于打破了他和他的对手之间的敌意的对视。他没有回答那天使的话，而是坚决地大步走向了此时倒在地上一动不动的 Crowley ，在他的朋友的身前跪下。当他注意到 Crowley已经没有了意识，他轻轻地将一只手放在他的肩上。Crowley猛地清醒了过来。Aziraphale立刻对他的朋友的处境感到悲伤 —— 他的能量场此时是前所未有的微弱。

“Crowley，你得对我说实话， ” 他用另外那几个天使听不到的声音轻声说， “ 这是你做的吗？ ”  他的问话中饱含确信，每个字都仿佛有千钧重。Crowley颤抖着地吸了口气，然后虚弱地摇了摇头。 Aziraphale的脸上闪过一瞬间的深深的悲悯。他将他的翅膀在身后展开，挡住他接下来的动作。他用手轻轻托住Crowley的下颌，拇指温柔地擦去他脸上的泪痕。“我相信你。我会解决这件事的， ” 他轻声说道。他的目光在Crowley翅膀上的骇人的伤口上停留了稍许，然后站起身来，转身坚定地面向那几个天使。他的双翼在背后展开，在他们和 Crowley 之间形成一道屏障。

“ 不是他做的，” 他说。另外两个天使分别站到了Kushiel的左右，Aziraphale的拳头紧张地攥了起来。

“ 他当然会说不是他做的！他不可能会在一群天使面前承认这件事！而且，说真的，你到底为什么要去问他，Aziraphale？！要是你真的觉得他是你的任务，那你就应该对我帮你的忙感到感激。我简直想要探寻你和这只地狱的小卒到底是什么关系了。 ”*

“ 除了事实之外，值得探寻的别无其他。事实是这个恶魔并不无辜。但是他在这件事中是无辜的，对此我确信无疑。六千年来我跟随着他的脚步，我知道他能够做出什么，而这不是他能做出的事。这是人类的所为，上帝创造他们的时候便让他们并非完美。如果你错误地将这归咎于Crowley并因此迫害他，你该担忧的是你自己的灵魂。 ”Aziraphale从胸前的口袋中拿出一本袖珍本的圣经，将它正面朝上地拿在手中，右手放在封皮上。

“ 不，你不敢， ”Kushiel咆哮着，拔出匕首向Aziraphale走去。

Aziraphale 纹丝不动。 “Kushiel，你不会是想伤害另一个天使吧？ ” 他用讥诮的语气回敬。天使长停住了，看起来像是在因为Aziraphale的话咬牙切齿。

“Aziraphale ，让开。我要把这个生物抹杀掉，让他再也不能作恶。”

“他要求了庇护。你不能动他，直到他的要求被准许或是被拒绝。 ”

“ 我能，而且我现在就要这么做。那些规则是定给凡人的，不是这个，这条 … 蛇。”

“‘ 但我告诉你们，要爱仇敌，为迫害你们的人祈告 *’。” Aziraphale回答，Kushiel离他更近了，手中的匕首在月光下闪着寒光。 “ 难道那些坠落之人不是最应得到我们的怜悯吗？ ” Aziraphale问道，微微改变的声调暴露了他勉强装出的自信。他重重地吞咽了一下，Kushiel与他仅仅相隔一把匕首的距离，匕首的尖端虚虚地抵着他的喉咙。

“ 不，他们不值得。而且，我向你保证 ... 如果你这么做 —— 向一个恶魔提供庇护，我会上报给主的，而他会站在我这一边。你记住我说的话 … 我会亲眼看着你坠落的。 ”

Aziraphale一动不动地站在那里，他的胸部因为加快的呼吸而上下起伏，他放在圣经上的手微微有些颤抖。他的目光投向Kushiel身后的那两个天使，然后又投向再一次一动不动地昏死了过去的 Crowley 。 “ 也许你是对的 …”Aziraphale轻声说。 Kushiel露出一个大大的笑容。

“ 终于。你可算明智起来了 …”

“ 以我主上帝赋予我的权力 …”

“Aziraphale，看在基督的份儿上！ ”

“ 我特此将这个生灵置于我的羽翼之下。危险必不将触及他。天谴与惩罚必不将在我面前降临于他。我将提供绝对的保护，直到直接的威胁不再存在或是他拒绝我的帮助之时。 ”

Kushiel 愤怒地从喉咙里发出一声低吼，他紧握着匕首的那只手指节发白，紧挨着 Aziraphale 的西装领口的刀刃因为他的愤怒而颤抖。

“Aziraphale,  你敢 ...”

Aziraphale 重重地吞咽了一下，艰难地继续说下去。

“ 我授予庇护。 ”

Kushiel不可置信地愣在原地，直到一个让人不舒服的诡异微笑爬上他的嘴唇。他向后退开，挥舞着匕首大笑了起来。他的笑声越来越大，直到它听上去仿佛发狂了一般。他转过身去背对着Aziraphale ，连和他一起的天使们都被他疯狂的能量场逼得退了几步。

“ 你真的这么做了是不是，权天使。 ”

“ 是的。现在，放开他。 ”

Kushiel 愤怒地挥舞着手臂，眼睛里包含着敌意。Aziraphale试着用同样的眼神回应他，尽管他感觉自己的表情看起来更像是胆怯而不是自信。他刚刚命令了一个比自己阶位高太多的天使长。

Kushiel只僵持了片刻。他不可思议地大笑着，走到Crowley面前，用匕首隔开他手腕和脚踝上的绳索。他在Crowley的翅膀前滞留了一下，将鞋尖碾进被血浸透的沙子里，看上去仿佛在欣赏它的颜色。他粗暴地将那把剑从Crowley的翅膀中抽了出来，这个动作让恶魔发出一声凄惨的呜咽。 Kushiel微微歪了下头，仿佛好奇般地看着顺着剑刃上汩汩滴下来的血，一边走向Aziraphale一边将它在外套的衣袖上擦干。 Aziraphale向下瞟了一眼天使长的袖口，咽下了差点脱口而出的话。

“ 我真期待下次见到你， Aziraphale。在你的翅膀燃烧着，无助地在地狱中层层下落的时候。 ”

Aziraphale 颤抖地吸了口气，尽量让自己看上去坚决地把圣经放回了上衣口袋。 “ 我问心无愧。你才是那个为了一件他没犯下的罪行而残忍地折磨了这可怜的生灵的人。更甚的是，你享受折磨的过程。你对惩罚的贪欲与虔诚背道而驰。你终有一天会因为你残忍的行事方式而受到惩罚。 ”

“ 到了那一天，Aziraphale，”Kushiel将匕首插进腰间的刀鞘，威胁般地将一只手放在 Aziraphale肩上， “ 到了那一天 ... 咱们地狱见。 ”

他转向他的同伴们，扬了扬下巴。不及说一句话的功夫，三个天使就已经在夜空中消失不见了。

Aziraphale 终于松了口气。他之前甚至都没有意识到自己有多紧张。他的心脏仍然在突突地跳动，一股恐惧感在他的潜意识中爬了上来。他确实相信自己说的每一句话。他在捍卫一个（在某种程度上来说）无辜的恶魔，也在捍卫他在地球上的使命。但是在这一切之下，一些真相用它们冰凉的手指紧紧抓住了他的心脏。他确实越过了半个地球，冒着暴露他和 Crowley 之间千年来的约定的风险，前来面对某个列位于最可怕的天使 们 之一的天使。他用他作为天使的身份冒险 ... 为了拯救他最好的朋友，他的恶魔朋友，仅仅是因为 … 他恳求他这么做。

“Crowley，你明白你把我放到了一个多糟糕的处境中的吧？ ”Aziraphale注视着天使们消失之后的黑暗的夜空说。他听到Crowley在他身后发出一声令人怜悯的抽泣，这声音像一块铁砧一样重重击在他胸口上。 _ 现在不是发火的时候。 _

他靠近了他的朋友。对方正在虚弱地试图用颤抖的双臂将身体支撑起来。 “ 嘶 … 对不起，天使。 ”Crowley呻吟着，他的手臂剧烈地发抖，无法支撑起身体的重量。 Aziraphale迅速地双膝跪下，在 Crowley 再次倒下之前抓住他的两臂。 “ 我真的 ... 嘶 ...... 非常非常的抱歉 …” 他哭泣着，眼泪不受控制地顺着脸颊流下来。Aziraphale感到他的心要碎了。他把Crowley拉进自己的怀里，对方瘫倒在他的胸口上，身体不停地颤抖。

“ 嘘，别说话。没事了。 ” 他抚摸着Crowley的头发说。Crowley几近绝望地抓着Aziraphale的衬衫，他的呼吸越来越支离破碎，几乎只剩下嘶嘶的嘘声。 “ 我不 … 我不该把 … 把你牵扯 … 进来的 …”Crowley语无伦次地呻吟，用几乎听不到的声音轻声说了一句 “ 不值得 …” ，而他抓着 Aziraphale 的衬衫的手指松了开来。 Aziraphale惊恐地拉开了一点距离，他看到Crowley的眼皮颤动了一下，然后彻底地合上了。他感到恶魔的能量场虚弱地闪烁着，然后彻底地暗淡了下去。与此同时，天使的听觉注意到他的心跳声忽地消失了。

“ 不不不上帝啊，不要这样， ”Aziraphale把手掌贴在Crowley的胸口，将治愈的能量注入他的心脏。 Crowley抽搐着醒过来，眼睛因为哽咽和咳嗽带来的疼痛睁大。Aziraphale想要把手从Crowley的胸口处拿开去治疗其他的伤处，但是对方的心脏拒绝靠自己的力量跳动。 “ 喔，別，你给我别死，你这条老蛇。你千万别在我面前死。 ” Aziraphale 哽咽地说，温柔地把Crowley放倒在沙滩上，一只手始终放在他胸前，另一只手捉住Crowley的右手腕。他轻轻地用手指环住上面的伤口，把治愈的能量推进去。他的眉头随着能量的流失皱了起来，冷汗开始从他额头上淅出来，但是他仍然将他们源源不断地注入Crowley腕上的伤口，直到两只手腕的皮肤都逐渐愈合，血不再以骇人的速度从中流出来。他小心翼翼地把手从Crowley的胸口处移开，检查着他的心跳 —— 他的心脏终于在自己跳动了，尽管那跳动依然微弱而迟缓。Aziraphale迅速地挪动到Crowley的脚踝处，修复那上面的伤口。当他站起身想要查看Crowley翅膀上最严重的伤时，他发现自己已经摇摇欲坠。他栽倒在地，头晕目眩，但他仍然强迫自己向Crowley的翅膀那里挪动。 _ 我已经用掉太多能量了 _ ，他想。

那伤口几乎让Azirpahale作呕。它周围的羽毛被烧伤了，羽毛下方的皮肤和肌肉也是。他的翅膀看上去试过 去 自己愈合，但是最终只是徒劳地被那把来自天堂的剑一次又一次地烧伤并撕扯开来。 还 尚且完好的那些羽毛被湿乎乎的血浸透得发亮。 _ 天啊 … 这么多血 _ 。

Crowley呻吟了一声。 Aziraphale手脚并用地挪到他身后，费力地让他枕在自己的腿上。 Aziraphale他试着尽量轻地将自己的翅膀放到Crowley的翅膀下方。Crowley因为这个动作疼得叫了出来，手突然地紧紧抓住了Aziraphale的衣袖。 “ 我知道，亲爱的，我很抱歉。 ”Aziraphale呢喃道，他控制不住眼泪从自己的眼睛里落下来。 _ 我在其他的伤口上用了太多的能量了，我无法治愈这个。 _

他大口喘息着，抚摸着Crowley深色的头发，轻轻地摇晃着他，试图把他的注意力从疼痛上分散走一些。 Aziraphale大喊了一声，将自己所有的能量都注入自己的翅膀，直到它开始发散出柔和的光。 Crowley 放在他的翅膀上的那只翅膀开始慢慢地愈合了。随着时间的流逝，Aziraphale感到自己的心跳在慢慢慢下来，他的视线模糊了，呼吸因为拼命将注意力集中在治疗上而变得困难。他自己的身体在衰弱下去。

“Aziraphale… 停下来 …”Crowley虚弱地恳求道。 Aziraphale不愿照做，但是他无法拒绝。 “ 要是你自己死掉了，那这可就算不上是什么营救了。再说，我可不能让你失去让我在不久的将来在丽兹大酒店请客的机会 …”Crowley 半开玩笑地说道，他虚弱的笑声在末尾变成了一阵咳嗽。Aziraphale轻轻地笑了，尽管这让他喘不过气来。他们安静了许久，阵阵的海浪声淹没了他们艰难的呼吸。

Aziraphale思考着他所做的一切。他知道他应该感到愧疚，或是应该为可能到来的后果而恐惧，但是如释重负的感觉超过了一切。他庆幸他没有让他的朋友死在这里，死在他的同类的无情的手下。他向下看了一眼 Crowley，对方又一次地在他怀中失去了意识。

“ 亲爱的，你 _值得_ 。 ” 他轻轻地说。他将 Crowley抱起来，有些吃力地向海浪的方向走去。他步履艰难地走进海水里，在海水触碰到对方的翅膀的时候抱得更紧了些。Crowley猛地惊醒，因为疼痛嘶了一声，但是他很快在他的好友的怀抱中放松了下来，任海水冲洗掉他羽毛上凝结的血块。他感激地哼了下，头靠在 Aziraphale 的肩上，慢慢地挪了一下他的翅膀，检测着它的活动能力。

“ 好点了吗？ ”

“ 嗯 …”Crowley咕哝道，他的表情有些痛苦，但是同时也充满了感激。 Aziraphale不知道自己是否帮了足够的忙，不过他无论如何也不会在短期内让Crowley独自一人呆在这儿了。Kushiel似乎打定了主意要杀死他， Aziraphale隐隐地感觉他不会轻易放弃。而且，在那被归咎于Crowley的事件之后，这个地方必定充满了需要慰藉的灵魂。一个新的任务出现了。但是那一切都可以先等等。

“Crowley…”

“ 嗯？ ”

“ 我实在需要去喝一杯。 ”

“ 看在基督的份儿上，我也是。咱们走。 ”

**Author's Note:**

> 【译者的注和碎碎念（主要是碎碎念）】：  
> *1. 讲真我觉得如果美国不参战的话，轴心国可能真的会占领大部分的地球。然后这个世界会变成一个巨大的纳粹版《1984》，那才真叫一个“地狱空荡荡，魔鬼在人间。”或者另一种情境是轴心国不会彻底压倒盟军，然而没有美国的直接参与战线将被拉得更长，然后死更多人。emmm 总之我就理解成是坏天使故意找理由整老蛇了。  
> *2. Kushiel：I’m starting to question what exactly your relationship to this hellspawn really is. 译者：您懂，您真懂。  
> *3. “但我告诉你们，要爱仇敌，为迫害你们的人祈告。” 《新约，马太福音》，5:44。这里我引用了新汉语译本（CCV）的翻译。


End file.
